1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for sharing a screen between devices and a device using the same, and more particularly, to a method for transmitting information on a screen which is being displayed on a first device to a second device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with the development of wired and wireless communication networks, devices outputting data which may be visually recognized by a user by displaying a screen may be interconnected via wired and wireless communication networks.
In this case, a variety of data may be transmitted and received between devices via wired and wireless communication networks. For example, a screen may be shared between devices, and to this end, a screen sharing technology such as a mirroring technology, a streaming technology, or the like may be used.
In this case, a first device that transmits information or contents about a screen may be referred to as a source device, a master device, or a control device, and a second device that receives the information or the contents about the screen may be referred to as a synchronization device, a client device, or a connection device.
A mirroring technology allows data which is output to a screen to be shared between devices. For example, according to the mirroring technology, a screen of a source device is compressed, and the compressed screen is transmitted to a synchronization device. Then, the synchronization device may decompress the compressed screen and display the screen.
A streaming technology may also allow data which is output to a screen to be shared between devices. The streaming technology transmits compressed image contents stored in a source device to a synchronization device. Then, the synchronization device may decompress the compressed image contents and display the image contents.
In accordance with the performance improvement of a wired and wireless connecting technology between apparatuses such as a cable, wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) Direct, or the like, screen sharing technology has rapidly been developed. Particularly, screen sharing technology has widely been developed so as to be applicable to a portable computer such as a notebook, a netbook, a tablet personal computer (PC), or the like, a portable terminal such as a smartphone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), or the like, and all electronic devices capable of outputting a screen such as TV, or the like.
Conventionally, in order for a user to perform another task while a screen is shared between devices, there was inconvenience that the sharing of the screen needs to be stopped. Particularly, there was a problem that it is difficult to separately operate one device while contents are reproduced by one device. In addition, conventionally, a situation in which the screen is shared between devices is mainly a situation in which two devices are connected to each other, but a situation in which one device and a plurality of devices are connected to each other gradually also needs to be considered.
In addition, in the case in which another convergence service is performed in a situation in which one convergence service is performed between the devices, there was inconvenience that a user needs to stop the convergence service which is being performed. In this case, the convergence service may include various services such as contents streaming between the devices, screen sharing between the devices, file transmission between the devices, remote control between the devices, and the like, by way of example.
Therefore, various methods for improving convenience of the user in a situation in which the screen is shared between the devices are required. Particularly, an intuitive user interaction suitable for each of various convergence services may be required.